


We should do that more often

by FennecIam



Series: We should do that more often [1]
Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Break Up, Break Up Talk, Drinking, Drinking Games, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FennecIam/pseuds/FennecIam
Summary: I am fine, Tim. Not great, but I am getting there, - she pauses, weighing the words she has on the tip of her tongue, - mostly because of you.ORLucy breaks up with Emmett and Tim is there to lift her spirits up with a drinking game.
Relationships: Tim Bradford & Lucy Chen, Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Series: We should do that more often [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739710
Comments: 9
Kudos: 72





	We should do that more often

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in a long time and the first fic in English, so if you see any mistakes, correct me, please.

# We should do that more often

Lucy didn’t intend to slam her locker’s door that hard. It was all Emmett’s fault. When she entered the precinct her phone buzzed, alerting her about new message. 

_I am sorry. Can we talk after your shift?_

The anger rose from her heart to her throat as she read the words on the notification. _I am sorry_ \- he says. The words from yesterday's conversation flood her mind, echoing and repeating themselves, adding oil to the rising flames of her fury.

_\- Why did you keep it, by the way?  
\- Kept what?  
\- Your day of death tattoo?  
\- To remind myself that I am a survivor, that I didn’t die that day.  
\- That sounds great, but have you considered what people might think when they see it?  
\- What that’s supposed to mean?  
\- Well, remember we went to the beach with my friends from work?  
\- Yeah…  
\- They saw it.  
\- And?  
\- They asked me about it, and I told them the story…  
\- You did what?!  
\- What? They asked, I answered…  
\- Don’t you think that should be my choice to tell people or not?  
\- Yeah, and that is exactly my point. You never talk about it, you avoid questions, but while you have that tattoo people will keep asking.  
\- So what? Your point is that I should remove it, because people are asking questions?  
\- Kind of, yes. I mean, if the questions make you uncomfortable, why keep the conversation starter on display?_

She slams the locker’s door with a barely audible groan. 

\- Someone is not in their good mood today, - Harper raises an eyebrow at her. Lucy signs, closing her eyes and trying to calm herself down.  
\- Yeah, a little, - she answers.  
\- What happened? Did West stole the last cookie? If so, you know that you can ask Angela to make his life a boring hell for tonight, - Nyla gives her a smile and Lucy can’t contain her own. 

Since Lopez moved up to being a detective, she would use any mistake Jackson made to assign him to do paperwork on her cases. That was a hilarious game of “Are you feeling lucky today, officer West?” any time Jackson would try to mess with her. 

\- No, it’s Emmett, - Lucy signs again, as the two women leave the locker room.  
\- Your hot fireman? What did he do? - it is nice seeing Nyla care more about her colleagues social life.  
\- I don’t want to talk about it, - Lucy wants to talk about it. She wants to scream about it, but she knows that if she starts she won’t be able to stop for hours.  
\- Well, if you suddenly want to talk about it, I am here, - Harper replies.  
\- Thanks, - they enter the roll call room and separate: Harper joins Tim at the T.O. desk and Lucy seats near John. Jackson took some night shifts for this week, so he can get some extra money. 

_\- I can’t live with you forever, Lucy. I am doing this to make things move faster, - he justified when Lucy whined about not being able to ride with him.  
\- You know that this increases my chances to ride with Tim, right? - she tried again.  
\- I don’t see a problem, you said you were friends? - asked Jackson, confusion written on his face.  
\- Yes, we are, but riding together will automatically put him in T.O. mode, and I don’t want that, - Lucy answered with a little groan. _

Her phone buzzes again and she has to get it out to turn it off.

_It was stupid. Give me a chance to redeem myself_

\- Officer Chen, do you want to share with us your important correspondence? - Grey appears in front of her from nowhere. Lucy quickly shoves her phone away.  
\- No, sir. Sorry, sir.  
\- That’s what I thought, - Grey steppes out and scans the room. - Today we don’t have any follow up cases. Officer West has a night shift, so officer Chen, you are riding with Bradford today. Officer Carter is still recovering from last week’s drug dealer chase, so Harper, you are riding with Nolan, - Nyla groans at the back.  
\- Sir, please don’t do that to me, - she exclaims.  
\- Well, next time you think twice before making your rookie jump from the second floor in pursuit of a suspect, - Grey smirks. - That’s all, be safe out there, - finishes sergeant and leaves the room.  
\- Like old times, huh? - John winks at her. Lucy smiles. Nothing can bring that man down.  
\- Come on Boot, war bags can’t wait all day, - Tim yelles from across the room. Lucy rolls her eyes, seeing a big grin on her former T.O.’s face.  
\- I am not your Boot anymore, - she replies, walking out of the room.

The shift was normal, which did surprise Lucy. Tim didn’t try to correct her, supported her conversation about how the quarantine affected the schedule of her favourite shows, helped her finish her paperwork faster. That was so surreal, that she became a little suspicious.

\- Why so nice all of a sudden? - she asks him after he brought her a cup of coffee during lunch.  
\- What do you mean? I am a ray of sunshine at all times, - he smirks at her. Lucy rolls her eyes. As much as she didn’t want to ride with Tim, she missed the banter.  
\- You went from “get the war bags Boot” to “let me get you a latte Chen” in less than six hours, - she raises her eyebrow, sipping her coffee. Tim lets out a laugh.  
\- What, now I can’t tease you a little before we roll out? - he replies. Oh, and how he loves to do so. Any time they had to work together after her 30 day push, he would always call her boot, ask if he is supposed to do anything himself, and poke at any little mistake she made asking, if she forgot everything already. It was more light hearted than it was when he was her T.O., but still, it felt like she used some sort of a time machine and ended up in the middle of her first year.  
\- Tim, - she looks him dead in the eyes, - did Emmett say something? Because if he did.. I don’t need a special treatment just because I had probably the worst fight I ever had in my life…  
\- Wow, wow, slow down, - Tim cuts her off. - I haven’t talked to Emmett in weeks. What happened between you two? - his eyebrows meet while concern settles in his eyes. _Shit_.  
\- Nothing, it’s not important, - Lucy tries to escape the conversation. She yells at herself internally for even suspecting something was up.  
\- Well, clearly it is, and we clearly need to talk about it, - Bradford continues. _Not if I am not talking about it_. Suddenly the radio goes off. _Thank, God_ , - Lucy thinks while answering the call.

The shift slowly approached it’s end. They didn’t have a chance to return to the Emmett’s topic, which honestly was for the best. Lucy started to cool down a little, got her mind of the drama she was currently experiencing in her personal life. But then she saw him. Standing near the front desk, looking at her with the most sad puppy eyes ever.

\- What are you doing here? - Lucy mutters. The last thing she wanted was seeing him right now.  
\- You didn’t answer to my texts so I decided to meet you after work to talk about what happened last night, - Emmett replies, putting hands into pockets of his jeans.  
\- Maybe I didn’t reply because I don’t want to talk to you right now? Had this cross your mind? Or you think you know better? - her voice starts to rise, trembling a little. Why is he like that? Always thinking that he knows what’s best.  
\- No, I… Luce, I am sorry. I didn’t want to offend you, - he says with a sheepish look on his face.  
\- You always say that, but you know what? I had enough of it, - Lucy is shaking. She dumped people before, but they usually weren’t hot, caring and funny firefighters, so that was new.  
\- What do you mean? - the realization hits him right when he asks the question. - Lucy… Wait, let’s talk it out, - he tries, but she doesn’t want to hear any of it. She gave him many chances. Too many for her own taste. Each time she would specifically ask not to protect her, because otherwise she feels like she is powerless, like she is weak, but each and every time he would do something, say something and make her look like a child. But this time he crossed the final line, doubting her ability to make decisions about her own body. He wasn’t there, he didn’t know what she went through, and how important it was for her to finally feel comfortable in her own skin with that tattoo on her ribs. Finally accepting that scar.  
\- That’s enough. Goodbye, Emmett, - she says, walking back towards the locker room. She couldn’t just dump a guy and then walk with him to the front. 

She didn’t even realize that she started running until the moment she bumped into someone.

\- Where are you running, Chen, - Tim holds her in place for a second, so she won’t fall from the collision.  
\- Nowhere, - she mutters, only now noticing how wet her eyes are. _Shit_.  
\- Hey, what happened, - Bradford gets on her eye level, to look directly at her face.  
\- Nothing, - she says again, but seeing that he won’t give up that easily, she signs - I broke up with Emmett.  
\- What did he do? - that was exactly why she didn’t want to tell him. Now she has to tell him everything, and she isn’t sure, that she is wants to. Tim must have noticed that. - You know what? Don’t answer. Meet me at the front, we are going out for some drinks, - Lucy looks up at him. That was not something she ever expected to hear from her former T.O.  
\- Why? - that was the only comprehensive question that she can form at that moment.  
\- To drink, of course, - he answers, - and don’t you dare to bail out. At the front, in ten minutes, - he says, and walks off. 

Lucy watches him go, still in deep shock. He never offered her to go out for drinks. Actually, she remembers drinking with him twice: during the end of the world and after her 30 day push. The last time it was a big group thing, celebrating the end of their rookie days. That day Tim drank a little bit too much and she managed to convince him to go sing karaoke with her. And what a sight it was! They were both off key and loud, alcohol to blame here. She kept the video of that wonderful moment, so she could use it against him when he least suspects it. 

\- Lucy? Why are you still here? - Lucy quickly wipes away her tears and turns around to face Jackson.  
\- Hey, - she smiles, hoping he won’t notice how red her nose is, - well, Tim invited me for drinks, so I have to wait for him to get ready, - she answers. That wasn’t a lie, but still, she feels bad for not telling Jackson right away. She would love to, but she didn’t want him to focus on her problems right before the shift.  
\- Bradford asked you out?  
\- Well, not out out, but you know, - she mumbles as blood rushed to her cheeks. _Why this makes me uncomfortable? We are just friends getting some drinks together._  
\- Yeah, yeah, I know, - cheeky smile on Jackson’s face makes Lucy blush even more. - Well, have fun. I certainly won’t, - he signs. Lucy frowns her eyebrows, praying to any force above, that her face looks serious.  
\- Annoyed Lopez on your way here? - she asks, trying to contain her smile.  
\- Met her just five minutes ago and asked whether she ordered all the flowers crowns for her wedding yet, - admits Jackson.  
\- Flower crowns? - Lucy perks up one eyebrow. That was new. Last time she talked to Angela about her wedding, she said that the theme her and Wesley's mothers were trying to push through is “spring bloom”, and that she was about to agree, because previously they wanted “boho chic”. On Lucy’s question what was the difference, Angela answered: “In spring bloom the ceremony won’t be held in a barn on a distant farm”.  
\- Her mother thinks it will be so cute if all of the bridesmaids wear flower crowns, and Angela is pissed off, - Lucy purses her lips trying not to let out a laugh. - So yes, tonight will not be fun for me. See you in the morning, - he finishes. Lucy gives him a big hug, still trying to contain her laughter.  
\- See you, - she replies. 

At the front, Tim is already waiting for her, constantly checking his watch. Before approaching him, she stops for a moment. He looks normal. Tim Bradford normal. But something changed in him over the past year and two month of her free dive into police work. The way he talks to her, the way he jokes around. He seems more relaxed, happier than he was when they first met. When she passed her first solo month mark, he invited her for a run with Cojo in the park near Observatory. That was a little awkward at first, but then they stopped to play with the dog, and while throwing the ball and running after or from happy Cojo, something clicked, and everything became normal. They made it a weekly thing, running and playing with their dog, and then going for coffee to the nearest coffee shop. Then during one of the runs she reminded him about paintball, and he jumped on board with the idea. Tomorrow will be the fifth time they go and play. They even found a team to join, and started a “barbecue Sunday” with them. It all happened so naturally, that Lucy hadn’t registered how weird it feels to hang out with your former T.O.. And now this.

\- I said ten minutes, - he says when she finally approached. He wants to seem annoyed, but she knows that it’s just a facade.  
\- I met Jackson. Did you know, that Angela’s mother wants flower crowns for the bridesmaids? - she replies, as they start walking towards the bar.  
\- Yeah, Angela called me when it first came up, and I listened to an hour long TeD talk on “why we should ban flower crowns”, - laughs Tim. - It was intense, - Lucy nods, knowing well, how Lopez doesn’t like that girly flower theme the older females were trying to push through. It took her months to convince them that pink and peach are not the best colors in the entire world, and now Lucy wondered how long it would take to throw away that flower crowns idea.

The bar was full, but they managed to find a free table in the far corner. It was a cop bar, so everyone knew everyone here, and it was no surprise when bartender yelled across the room:

\- Bradford! Usual? - Tim shakes his head.  
\- A bottle of tequila, Mark, and two shots, - he yells back. Lucy’s eyes widen as she hears the order.  
\- A bottle? I thought we were here for some drinks, not to get wasted, - she says with concern as they seat at the table.  
\- Well, you thought wrong, - smiles Bradford. - You just broke up with the guy you’ve been going out for months, you need something more serious than two margaritas, - Lucy wasn’t sure about that.  
\- So what is your plan here? Get me drunk and talking about my feelings? Cause that ain’t happening, - she says. Tim bends over the table with a mischievous smile.  
\- The plan is to make sure you are having fun, - he says, as the bottle of tequila and two shot glasses land on their table. - And eventually you’ll talk, trust me, - Lucy shakes her head.  
\- No way, Bradford, if that is the game plan, than I won’t play it, - she replies, watching him fill the glasses. Tim huffs.  
\- Of course you’ll play, - he says, handing her one glass. She accepts it, smiling and trying to figure out what he has in mind.  
\- Why so sure? - she asks.  
\- Because we are playing two truths and one lie, - he answers, clicking his glass against hers. Her mouth opens and she can’t contain her smile.  
\- Tim. Bradford, - she says slowly, raising her glass up, - you got me, - Tim’s grin makes her kind of angry, because he knows her so well, and she doesn’t want him to feel like he can calculate everything that she does, but she would be damned, if she didn’t play two truth and a lie with him. So many secrets are waiting for her, how could she resist. They down their first shots. Lucy shakes her head as she feels alcohol traveling down her throat.  
\- Ok, so you go first, - he says.  
\- Nah ah, - she sways her finger in front of his face, - you first, cause I need to see what I am working with here, - she says. Tim nodes with a wide smile.  
\- Ok, fair enough, - he replies.- So, let me think, - he looks at the ceiling for a moment. - As a rookie I tackled a naked man, I am scared of clowns, I am scared of the ocean, - he looks back at her. Lucy shakes her head a little in approval.  
\- Let me see, - she thinks out loud. - You made me chase a naked dude once, so I can imagine, you being salty about the time you did that as a rookie, - she starts, looking carefully for Tim’s reactions. He was calm, smiling, while filling her shot. - Clowns are pretty terrifying, so I can see some childhood trauma there, - she makes a wide hand gesture around Tim’s face. He nodes, and his smile gets even bigger. - So my final guess, that you are not afraid of the ocean. I mean, come on, you are LA born and raised, how could you possibly be afraid of it, - she says. Tim nodes, starting to fill his glass, but then stops.  
\- Drink up, - Lucy makes a confused noise, picking up her glass.  
\- You are afraid of the ocean? - she exclaims.  
\- Yep, now drink up, - he repeats. Lucy downs her shot, feeling the warmth spreading through her body. That is not a good start, she already feels a little tipsy.  
\- Why?!  
\- It is terrifying, Chen. You can’t breath under water, you are slowed down by waves, you can’t see, while all the ocean creatures can perfectly see you, maneuver around and go as fast as they wish, - Tim answers.  
\- That is true, but all mighty Tim Bradford being afraid of the ocean… That is something, - she smiles wide. - So what was the lie? Clowns?  
\- Of course, why you would even consider that as the truth? - he mocks her gesture from before. - “Some childhood trauma”, seriously? - she laughs agreeing on how stupid that sounds.  
\- Ok, my turn, and you can fill your glass now, - she says. Tequila already started to affect her a little, and she realized that she feels so happy at that specific moment in time, with her friend, at the bar, playing stupid drinking game. - I loved One Direction, I owned a cat named Mr. Fluffy or I won the high school beauty pageant, - she says already celebrating her victory. Tim takes a deep breath in.  
\- I know you loved One Direction, because you couldn’t stop talking about any new album those boys would drop, saying how you miss the old days, - he starts, and she tries to stay calm. She didn’t think he’d remember that, so now she might be in trouble, but there is still a fifty fifty chance he gets it wrong.  
\- And even though you are so desperately trying to push on the fact that a strong woman like you won’t participate in beauty pageant, and you think that because you are always so sweet, I will believe that you called your cat Mr. Fluffy, I say the cat thing is a lie, - Lucy curses under her breath, taking her shot. That is not a good start, she thinks to herself. - You are so easy to read, Chen. Come on, I didn’t come here to watch you drink, - Tim teases her. - Was it the name, or the entire “owning a cat” thing in general? - he asks.  
\- His name was Mr. Meowliny, - she answers and immediately laughs at Tim’s annoyed groan.  
\- Seriously? You think this is cute, Chen? - she nodes watching him shake from contained laughter. - Ok, then I raise you this. And try this time. When I was seven I had a pet iguana, named Iguanodon, when I was fifteen I had a crush on a girl who collected bugs or, I experimented during one summer before senior year, - Tim grins victoriously, putting his chin on his fist. Lucy can not believe her ears. Everything on the list seems like a straight up lie.  
\- What? Wait, I need details on that one, - she said. Tim shakes his head.  
\- It’s not part of the game, - he smiled even wider.  
\- No it is. The girl crush, was it specifically because she collected bugs? - she asked. Tim lets out a laugh.  
\- Of course, - he answers, devilish sparks dancing in his eyes.  
\- You asshole, - Lucy mutters, reclining in her chair. - The experiment thing… Is what I think it is, or you are just messing with me? - Tim raises an eyebrow.  
\- And what do you think it is? - Lucy really wishes he would dile the mockery in his voice down a bit.  
\- Well, you know… - she starts. Tim laughs cutting her off.  
\- No I don’t, - and at that point Lucy wants to punch him.  
\- Was it just kissing, or something more? - Tim looks at the ceiling, weighing the possible answer to that.  
\- Who knows, - he says. Lucy curses again.  
\- Fine, ok, I don’t know. You gave me “Tim Bradford was a dinosaur nerd”, “Tim Bradford was a bug nerd”, “Tim Bradford experimented with guys” things, how am I supposeв to figure that out? - Lucy slaps her hands on her knees. Tim’s grin starts to annoy her even more. - The iguana thing is too out of place for my taste. That’s the lie, lock it in and pour me another shot, - she exclaims, throwing her hands in the air. Tim waits for a brief moment and then downs the shot. - Are you kidding me?! - Lucy’s jaw drops to her feet, as she watches Tim swallow his drink.  
\- I had a dog named Iguanodon, - he says after a pause.  
\- I need more details!  
\- Well I was a little bit of a dinosaur nerd, and also thought T-Rex was overrated, so I decided to name my dog Iguanodon, cause they seemed cool. He was a german shepard, a very good boy… - Tim starts, but Lucy cuts him of.  
\- No! Was that only kissing, or something else? And the bug girl, what’s the story there? - she feels like a teenager again, trying to get all the new gossip from her friend. Tim smiles.  
\- You’ll never know, - he is the worst.  
\- I hate you, - she says. How could he do that to her, now she won’t be able to sleep.  
\- No, you love me, - he teases her. - Your turn, Chen, make it count, - Lucy is still mad at him, but now she has a great way to get the score even.  
\- I dated a fireman, I’ve never dated a doctor or I’ve never dated a cop, - she pours Tim another shot, waiting for his answer.  
\- Well, I know that you dated a firefighter, now is it a cop or a doctor, - he squints his eyes. - Are we talking recent, or before you became a cop? - he asks. Lucy weighs if she wants to tell him or not.  
\- After I decided to become a cop, - she answers, hoping she didn’t mess this up. It was a bold move to include the truth that she knows he is aware of, but she really wanted a theme for this round. Tim scratches his chin.  
\- I doubt you would put your career on the line, so I say you did in fact date a doctor, and that is the lie, - Lucy smiles, proud of herself.  
\- Drink up, - Tim’s eyes widen.  
\- What? You dated a cop? When? Who? - the visible confusion on his face complements Lucy’s victorious grin.  
\- You’ll never know, - she replies. Tim downed his shot and she feels so much better seeing the annoyance in his eyes.  
\- Wait… Nolan? - he asks, and Lucy’s stomach drops. Shit, how could I forget that he is a cop.  
\- Yeah…  
\- When? - Tim is still quite confused, maybe because the two shots in a row got to him.  
\- It started in the academy and continued for several months after. We broke up when Talia found out, - Lucy replies, staring at the table top. She waits for the storm, but it is awfully quiet at their table. She looks up to meet Tim’s gaze.  
\- Was it a bad break up? - he asks with genuine concern. She certainly didn’t expect this from her former T.O.. A lecture about the danger she was in, sure, but not a concern about her heart.  
\- Not really.. Well, you know how when you first realize that everything is over it seems like your life will never be good again? Like, you lost the best thing that happened to you? But then it passes, and with John it was easy. Everything is easy with him, - she signs, remembering how wonderful it was to be with him, how safe and loved she felt. - He has this ability to make everything warm and cozy, so transitioning to friendship wasn’t that hard, - she finishes. That is the moment when tears start forming in her eyes again, remembering why they were in this bar in the first place. - So I was told, that dating a cop was the worst idea ever, but then, I was told that only a cop can understand my struggles, then Caleb happened, - she swallows a lump in her throat, - and then I met Emmett and thought “hey, firefighter is the next best thing after a cop right”, but then he wasn’t, and it just seems like I will always be alone, and… - she sniffs, tears finally starting to fall on the table top. Suddenly she feels a warm hand on her own.  
\- Hey, stop that. You won’t be alone forever. Look at you! You are smart, badass cop, who can kick anyone’s ass, - Tim’s voice is soft and gentle, as his thumb starts to slightly caress her hand. - Why you broke up with Emmett? - he asks. Lucy sniffs again, trying to collect her thoughts.  
\- It was just the last straw. He always tried to protect me, even though I told him many times not to. Then he would apologize, say something along the lines “you are so strong and I respect that”, but then it would repeat again, - Tim was quite while she was talking, his hand still on hers, that brought her comfort and courage to speak. - And yesterday he said that he thinks that I should get reed of the tattoo, so I won’t draw attention to the event, - she mumbled. Tim squeezed her hand a little.  
\- He said what? - Lucy looks up to see the anger rising in Tim’s eyes. - I will fucking ruin this guy, - he roars under his breath, so Lucy barely picks it up.  
\- Don’t you dare to intervene, - she warns him. - You said, he wasn’t the right match from the get go, so it’s my problem, that I gave it shot anyway, - Tim squeezes her hand again.  
\- Well I didn’t expect him to say something that stupid, - he says, then, after shaking his head, his eyes are back to being warm with just a hint of passed anger. - Well, he is an asshole, who doesn't know how to treat a woman like you, - his voice is strong but warm, melting around her, calming her from the breakdown she just had. - And whoever told you, that you should date a cop was partially right. A cop would get you better, than anyone else would. But not now. Later, when you establish yourself in the department, after some big arrests, promotions, you might meet someone right, someone, who will get it, - she smiles a little.  
\- Someday, one day, what if I want to be happy now? - she complains. He laughs a little.  
\- Impatient much? - Lucy smiles at his remark. - Then you’ll have to deal with a bunch of assholes, who doesn’t know what a miracle they found, - Tim smiles back at her. His hand leaves hers, and without its warmth Lucy feels lonely again.His words send shivers down her spine.  
\- You think I am a miracle? Can I get that in writing, please? - she pokes at him. Tim lets out a laugh.  
\- For starters, every woman is a miracle, - Lucy nodes with a big smile on her face.  
\- Three shots of tequila, and every woman is a miracle to you, Bradford? - she jokes.  
\- And secondly, - Tim ignores her last remark with a smirk, - everything you hear here today is of the record, and if I find out that you told someone anything, even a smallest thing, I will make sure, that you will be assigned for desk duty for months, - he warns her, finger pointing at her nose. She pushes his hand away.  
\- Yeah. sure, - she laughs. Tim shakes his head, knowing that tomorrow West and Nolan will ask him all about the dinosaurs and bugs.  
\- Now, let’s continue the game and get your spirits up, - Tim passes her a full glass. - To someday, one day, - he salutes, and she cheers with him, laughing. Tim looks at her for a moment and blurs out:  
\- It was a bet, - he says. Lucy raises her eyebrows in confusion. - The experiment thing. Girls made a bet, that if any two guys kiss, they would show us their boobs, - Lucy’s eyes widen.  
\- First of all, that is not what you call an experiment, Bradford, - she says.  
\- Yeah, I was messing with you, - he admits. Lucy pushes his leg under the table.  
\- That is cheating! You cheated! Now drink another one, - Tim tries to protest, while she pours him another shot.  
\- It’s not part of the game! - but seeing Lucy’s deadly stare as she hands him the glass, makes him choke on his words.  
\- Secondly, how low of you, Bradford, do something just to see a pair of breasts? - she scolds him while he takes his shot.  
\- It was not just a pair, it was three pairs, - he corrects. After a quick moment of silence they laugh.  
\- Even for that, I didn’t expect that from you, - she shakes her head still laughing.  
\- Well, I evolved since then, Chen, don’t you worry, - he smiles.

It was way past the midnight when they walked out of the bar. They were both pretty drunk, laughing at some stupid joke Tim made on their way out. Lucy reaches for her phone.

\- I should probably call an Uber, - suddenly her phone slips from her fingers. Even that drunk, Tim still has all his reflexes, so he catches it mid fall. Lucy burst out laughing at her clumsiness.  
\- Careful, Boot, - Tim says, handing her the phone back. Lucy looks up at him with the biggest smile.  
\- I had a really good time, - she purrs out. Tim smiles back at her.  
\- Me too, - and that is the moment that it hits her. The tornado of repressed memories from the most awful night of her life. She starts to shake, unable to breath deep enough.

 _Lucy?_  
Her mouth is dry from screaming, nails hurt from scratching the metall of the barrel. 

_Lucy! _  
Caleb’s face right in front of her, so smug. He is proud of himself, and he wants her to feel that.__

__\- Lucy! - Tim shakes her and the grip of his hands on her arms brings her back to reality.  
\- I’m sorry, I just, - she tries to figure out how to say that she experienced the worst deja vu possible.  
\- That night, right? - somehow he knows. Somehow he always knows when she is back there. A lump blocks her throat, as she tries not to cry. Tim’s grip on her forearm tights, but then all of a sudden he steps back, hands in the pockets. - I’ll call you an Uber, - he takes out his phone, still looking closely at her. She can’t lift her head up, staring at her feet. Desert, sun, burning on her fresh cuts, knife poking in her lower back…  
\- Lucy? - Tim’s voice once again snaps her out of it. She looks up to meet his concerned gaze. - I am sorry, that brought up some memories, but try not to fall in that rabbit hole. You are here, ok? Here, with me. We just spent hours drinking and playing stupid game, we are drunk and tomorrow is our day off. And I am not him, - Lucy’s heart drops, as she realizes that he might of thought that she saw a threat in him.  
\- I know that you are not him, - she says, looking straight into his eyes. - Sometimes any little thing will remind me of that night… Day.. A week ago I passed the construction site and some dust got in my eyes, and the next thing I know, I was there again, trying to punch him with my eyes burning from the pepper spray. I scared some old lady with a swing of my fist, when she tried to touch me, asking if I was ok, - she murmurs. Tim’s lips form a line, brows frowned. Lucy hates the pain in his eyes, knowing that he still hasn’t forgave himself. - I am fine, Tim. Not great, but I am getting there, - she pauses, weighing the words she has on the tip of her tongue, - mostly because of you, - she finishes, hoping that wasn’t too much. Tim looks away, avoiding her, but when their eyes finally meet he is smiling again.  
\- So, Uber? Or you want to ride in my trunk, - he pauses, checking her reaction. - It’s pretty comfortable once you remove all the dog toys, - she smiles back at him.  
\- I’ll take an Uber, - she watches him open an app, her thoughts running hundreds miles per second. Desert, Caleb, tattoo machine, her day of death…  
\- Tim? - he doesn’t look up from his phone, simply raising his eyebrows to identify that he heard her. - Do you mind going at my place and watching something? I don’t want to be alone right now, - she whispers, unsure if she is being childish or not.  
\- Sure, - he answers without any hesitation, still looking down at his phone.  
\- Thank you, - she whispers, - for everything, - he finally looks up at her.  
\- Any time, Chen, - he replies._ _

__Jackson had probably the most boring night ever. Angela gave him two months worth of camera footage of a parking lot, where the mob was looking for his victims, and he had to look through all of it to find any suspicious cars. He was exhausted and the only thing keeping him sane was his warm bed. He unlocks the door and walks in the apartment. At first he doesn’t notice anything suspicious, but then he sees an arm poking above the couch. As he closes the door, the hand falls down, presumably on the owner’s face, and Jackson hears a loud groan._ _

__\- Lucy? - Jackson tries, unsure if that’s her or not.  
\- Chen, - West can swear on his life he knows the voice, - wake up, - now another groan comes from the floor.  
\- No.. Go away.. - it’s definitely Lucy. Jackson is really confused as to why she is on the floor.  
\- West is here, - Jackson jaw drops as he realizes that the voice belongs to none other that Tim Bradford. As soon as he figures it out, Bradford gets up, a little shaky but ultimately able to stand straight. He slowly approaches a spot, from which Lucy’s voice was coming from. - I’ll head out, we should do this more often, - he says, last bits of sleep leaving his voice.  
\- I hate you, - mutters Lucy. Tim smiles, stepping over her body spread on the floor, where she fell last night after laughing too hard.  
\- No you don’t, - says he loudly, achieving another groan from Lucy.  
\- I am pretty sure I do, - she mumbles. Tim pets West on his shoulder, as he passes him on a way out.  
\- She is all yours, West, - he says, leaving the apartment. As the door opens and closes, Jackson looks behind the couch to find Lucy in a cocoon of blankets.  
\- See you had fun, - he smirks at her.  
\- Shut up, - she throws a pillow at him, thinking that she indeed had a lot of fun. They should do that more often. Definitely._ _

**Author's Note:**

> It's not much, but I thought it was s fun idea. And yes, I love making stupid things up.


End file.
